A Past Not Long Forgotten
by The Lit Girl
Summary: 17 years after wyatt was born and phoebe has a 15 yr old daughter and she is coming into her powers! PC FIRST FIC


Charmed - A past not long forgotten  
  
Pagan was sitting in the corner reading a book, summer holidays had just started and her fifteenth birthday was coming up. She was listening in on her grandparent's conversation, They were talking about her and her powers that's when she realized the either know because of her mother, or because the they were also magical. And it didn't seem right that her mother would just tell someone that wasn't magic, so she realized the answer must be both and as she was turning back to her book Kalabar a rival warlock of her father appeared and had an energy ball in his hand, Just then her grandpa sent him up into dust with an energy beam.  
  
**********************Introduction************************  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Paige were in the kitchen talking while Wyatt and Leo were in the other room watching TV. And as the sisters were entering their living room a big blaze of fire came from the middle of the room,. It was Cole, Phoebe was furious she had never wanted to see Cole again but when she saw what he had behind his cloak her opinion had changed. It was Pagan. They had agreed if while she was living with Cole's parents danger had come and they would have to reveal themselves to her then she was to be taken straight home to her mum. Phoebe was speechless for those few seconds as she ran to her daughter and hugged her tightly,. as they did this Pagan and Phoebe began to cry into each others arms. As this was happening Cole had explained the situation to them and had soon later gone. This timing of her arrival was a good one for her powers but, it had been for this reason she had been attacked, because on the first few days before Wyatt's fifteenth Birthday the same warlock Kalabar had come for Wyatt just before he got the power to create and control water. Once they had figured out all of these facts the realized that this was no coincidence, that is when they sent Leo to find out what the deal was. They gave her a room and she went out to see the surroundings of her new home, when she saw "The Craft Market: Wicca Creations" A witch fair, she thought this would be a great way to learn more about her heritage. And as she was doing this Leo can back to the manor, He had the whole story. Ever since Paige was discovered as a sister it has been destined that four children would be born to the sisters one form each, but one would have two,. and these children would have the power given to them of the elements. The power to create and control the element given to them. And this power would be given to them on the day of their fifteenth birthday and the would have to be in the strongest place where the equinox would take place. Also that Kalabar was an evil warlock that wanted the element powers for himself and the only way he could get them was if he killed the child about to receive them at least within five days of the ceremony of power. He had failed with Wyatt but if he could get the other three powers then he would be powerful enough to push the power out of the boy and into him,. but he needed three of the elements for this, if Pagan got hers he would fail because of the equality and be push out of the astral pane.  
  
Meanwhile Pagan was looking round the craft fair looking though books, looking at pendants of all sorts when she saw one that she had seen before,. in a dream. It was in the shape of four pieces but as if joined to make it as one, and a cross in the middle as if to pull everything one of them together. Then the Gypsy woman came up to her saying that the pendant she was holding was a symbol of the elements and that this pendant was special there was only ever four of them, and she would only sell these pendants to the four few people that when they held it, it would either turn blue - for water, red - for fire, green - for earth or white - for air, with a glowing flash just for a few seconds. Just as Pagan put her hand to the pendant the woman looked at her and as she gripped it to her shock it turned red. The gypsy woman looked at Pagan as her face was in amazement. Just then she whispered in Pagan's ear "Take it gifted one, go on put it on." Pagan quickly put around her neck and cross in the middle began to glow red, "oh no" said the woman fanatically "Danger is coming" Just then Kalabar appeared and threw a fire ball at Pagan and the Pendent absorbed the power and with that he left.  
  
As Pagan ram out of the fair, she ran behind an alley and shimmered back home. There they told her the whole story and she told them what had happened to her in return. Later that day Pagan went back the witch fair and this time she took Wyatt with her and went to the same stall. The old gypsy woman was happy to see her again and wearing the pendant, Wyatt then asked her if he could see one of them and as soon as he touched it, it glowed blue. She didn't seem surprised this time. She asked them if they were family and Pagan said "We're cousins." And She replied "Of course." Then she started talking about the equinox and saying it was on Saturday and out loud she realized and said that was her birthday.  
  
It was Saturday morning they had to get the site of the equinox before Kalabar could return, now she knew her power was to be fire she knew that even with out the other three powers he still should be able to kill Wyatt. She was getting to the site of the equinox and Kalabar appeared and prepared to attack, she got there just in time because as soon as she got there the power of the elements flowed through her, her hands began to glow red and as this was happening Kalabar started to dissolve into the ground. Screeching into the ground in pain he slowly dissappeared. Then Wyatt stood at his position next to her at the site and both blue, and red lit on their pendants saying the were slowly on their way to become all they could. 


End file.
